the gun hero
by spaztasticdragoon
Summary: military izuku fic ( if you want to adopt this fic message me may take a while to respond)
1. chapter 1

Quirk's powers bestowed on individuals by fate powers that grant them superhuman abilities.

at first they hid themselves in a world where everybody believed they were created equal but they couldn't stay hidden for long government afraid of losing their power seeked out these individuals for containment under the false guise of study said they were a danger to the population but the funny thing is they weren't lying

the government weren't the only ones trying to get their hands on these people. extremist groups terrorists and rival governments the list went on and on and for a while things went on until the people had enough tired of having their friends and family taken from them there were Protests and riots eventually the number of individuals possessing qwerks exceed those that did not . and after years of pressure the government caved and released all uncharged individuals with quirks and after that nothing

the world went on people died baby's born affairs continued as usual that is until december 3 19XX the world's first taste of how destructive quirks can be

It started as an average emergency call for a robbery escalated into a full blown man hunt that lasted from 3:37am to 7:16pm in that time course 3 buildings were toppled 13 people died 27 injured and ONE little boy left without a family the cost in damages alone was unfathomable however in the darkest moment heros rose and did what police couldn't

to say the news loved it was an understatement

The ideas of heros spread from town to town city to city country to country

It was a hero revolution however there is one problem

anybody could be a hero soon it was filled with incompetent unprepared people whom are unaware of threats posed by various organizations ranging from gangs to countries and people who just want to see the world burn

The country didn't need heros they needed soldiers people to execute commands without question and to do it with the utmost loyalty

And that's what they got.

5 years ago :

Izuku midoriya walks home alone today was a good day he managed to slip by kacchan and his goons today which wasn't a regular occurrence always being home late covered in bruises and small Burns he subconsciously rubbed a angry looking burn scar on his wrist deciding to banish those thoughts from his mind he picked up the pace

Izuku slowly walked up to his door he took off his shoe tipped it upside down and shook it to reveal a key tumbling out putting his shoe back on he bends down to retrieve the key and unlock his door he walks inside relieved to not hear the TV on as he Maneuvers around the trash bags careful to not step on any beer cans he tiptoes with rehearsed skill around the bottles and cans that littered the floor and shuffled into his room placing his backpack on the hook of his door he sat on an old computer chair kicking off his red shoes he sat there for a moment and relaxed.

his room was Bland at best it contained a bed and a computer as well as a closet and to finish off with action figure of all might missing an arm covered in scratches and burn marks

After thinking about from day's events he got up deciding that he was going to go to the kitchen and scrounge up something to eat he walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the refrigerator opening it he judged his options before deciding on three packs of yogurt when his peripheral hearing he heard the door open before he could head back to his room he was confronted with a relatively slim lady in front of him definitely older

" hello izuku"

"hi mom"

They stood awkwardly

" happy birthday izuku"

"yea"

"You're 8 now right?" "9" he corrected " sorry"

"It's okay"

He awkwardly walked around her but she did not try to stop him this was usual this was normal.

Izuku walked into his room he looked on his calendar it was indeed his birthday 9 years old he can almost remember the day 4 years ago when his father died deciding not to dwell on it he took his plastic spoon and started consuming the yogurt enjoying his free time before his mother starts drinking

He knows his mom means well but after his dad died she started drinking at first it was a flask in her purse but slowly and surely over the years it became more and more prevalent around the house then she stopped hiding it all together and when she gets drunk she she tries to stay in the living room but that didn't help when she would start crying crying about all her misfortunes in her life everything from how her last job fired her how his father died and especially how he was quirkless she never said it upfront to him but he could hear her rambling and her drunken state when he'd walk by her to leave the house to saying how she wished she had a different son one that wouldn't be useless it stung a lot but after so many years he's gotten pretty good at ignoring it

he grabbed his shoes and his jacket and made his way to the front door he spared a look into the living room to spot his mother on the couch with a cold one in her hands slipping on his shoes and his jacket he prepared himself to leave

" when are you coming back?"..." I don't know" without waiting for a reply he runs out the door leaving his mother alone with the white noise from the TV

/ time skip/

Is it been hours now his mother was probably already asleep he is walking down the street minding his own business " HEY LOSER!" Down the street the one person he didn't want to see he froze in a state of fear

" I missed you today izuku I thought we were friends " izuku immediately began backpedaling but you was knocked to the floor on his face he rolled and is greeted by kacchans goons "you're not going anywhere until we're done with you you fucking loser "

They grabbed him by the arms and hoisted him up

" you know I'm going to have to punish you for not showing up when you're supposed to"

kacchan cross the distance between him and izuku "sorr-" izuku never got to finish that sentence as a fist connected with his face

"Sorry for what you pathetic piece of shit you thought you could play a game with me"

Izuku a shaking fear and adrenaline coursed through his veins "I was waiting to.you know" his eyes bored into his izuku he averted his gaze "sorry" " shut your fucking mouth don't you dare say sorry to me"

" lift up his shirt" revealing multiple Burns in the shape of handprints "no no no I'm sorry I'll never do that again!" " if you didn't want this to happen you should have showed up like you were supposed to. You know I think you liked it"

"No I hate it kacchan!"

"You keep avoiding me in my friends all we want to do is just hang out with you is that too much to ask you know this is what happens when you avoid us it makes me think that you might like the pain"

" it doesn't bother me though if I'm going to be a hero I'm going to need to know how to use quirk I have to say I need to thank you for being my test subject " his hand started glowing a menacing red as he slammed his hand down on izuku stomach he screamed he screamed as loud as he could " you like it don't you just admit it."

" whatever I'm done with you anyways" they dropped him on the floor " you guys can do whatever you want to this piece of shit I had my fun."

On his command they started kicking yelling insults yelling horrible things about his father they started talking about his mother and the things that they would do to her izuku hated this he hated feeling worthless hated feeling like he could do nothing

" a piece of trash like you should know his place" a foot came down on his leg hard "snap!!!!" the sound of a breaking bone emanated around the alley and izuku screamed screamed louder than he ever did before feeling pain pain that he's never felt before something horrible " what are you two doing!"

" shit run! "

kacchans goons ran away chased by a police officer

while another tended to izuku

" are you alright?"

"my leg!"

Looking down he saw his leg he saw it broken in the middle twisting in the wrong way the made him want to puke

" don't look at it!"

But it was too late zuku was already going into shock started shaking fidgeting till he could barely keep his eyes open anymore he could see it dark circles and closed his vision tell he couldn't see anything anymore.


	2. changing fate

ONE DAY LATER:

Izuku sat in his bed as he played with the cast wrapped on his leg. 12 hours ago he was jumped by kacchan and his Goons.

The police came by and questioned him asking who it was or why they did it he told them about kacchans goons but left out kacchan he was too afraid to even mention his name out of fear of retaliation but after a while they left seemingly satisfied with the answers they got from him

They've also tried contacting his mother as well last he heard of it is that they sent out somebody from the police to go to his home to contact her

Suddenly the door opened revealing a young woman in her 30s with short brown hair

" good morning madroya i am salina mei " " uh-h-ello."

"This never gets easy but……. you've been placed in protective custody"

the look on the boys face set it all shock

"After you were injured and taken to the hospital we've attempted to get in contact with your mother"

"When we got there she was in a inebriated state she quickly turned violent towards the officers .

she's currently under arrest for assaulting an officer of the law and she's been investigated for child neglect"

"... will she be all right?"

" I don't know however one thing is certain she was deemed unfit to care for you her aggression while intoxicated may explain the various burns and scarson your body as well as the fact that you are injured and at the hospital while she was at home drunk without a care in the world"

No that's not true!!!!

" but that's no-"

"People often show caring concern for their abusers and often attempt to lie however with all the circumstantial proof it all points to your mother"

Izuku couldn't believe it in the span of a day his life was ruined again realization dawned upon the poor nine year old's mind after he was determined quirkless most of his family stopped visiting and talking to him and his mother wanting nothing to do with him and they would most certainly not want to take him in But the saddest part by far he was losing the only family he ever really had and nothing he said would change their minds

" later today at 3 p.m an aid from the Child Welfare organization will escort you to your current home and assist you in retrieving your items"

With that she got up and left no goodbye no sorry no pity for what she's done see arrogantly believed that she was doing what was best believing that she was right and that she solved and abuse case.

Looking up at the digital wall mounted clock it showed it was 2:30 he had half an hour to get himself ready before that Aid got here

But for the first time in izuku's life he felt totally defeated he shouldn't have been able to get out of his bed he shouldn't have been able to dress himself he wanted to lay in bed and sulk in his own misery but he kept going his body moving by his command in some way it felt perverted or wrong shouldn't he be devastated like in the movies he watched unable to do anything as life passes you.

however he kept going

no matter how much his mind told him it was wrong that he should feel more sad

that he should feel absolutely deprived of any Drive any goal he didn't know why he was moving that day but he just kept going.


	3. action

10 months before the yuuei exams

1 black SUV pulled up into an alleyway electro music can be heard from the club that they're about to infiltrate

: inside:

Izuku gets ready

he pulls up his custom AR-15 checks the chamber checks to make sure he has all of his magazines checks his gear

Satisfied he retrieves his helmet before he puts it on he throws on a ski mask and puts on tinted goggles

ready he looks at the two other people dressed similar to him flashing them the thumbs up they quickly returned it

They exit the vehicle izuku follows close behind them as they all stack up on a wall they looked at each other and nodded

they all break away in different directions one goes through the back door is the other start scaling the wall to the roof izuku turns around and kicks aside a pile of beer cans revealing a rusty air vent Kickin it open he went inside the

crawl space knowing the building's layout he knows he is under the stage he can hear the booming music it Thunders and Shakes the ground crawling through the dust and debris he comes to a sealed-off portion of the crawl space blocked by sound proof foam cutting away at it he slipped behind it and closed it and continued until

he reaches another air vent revealing a private Lounge with a man in the white suit

" Red Devil 1 in position "

A few moments pass by

" Red Devil 2 in position"

" Red Devil 3 all equipment and charges ready"

" Red Devil one copy stay frosty until I give the command."

Izuku looks into the vent once more revealing another man of European descent dressed in a purple tuxedo with a briefcase not wanting to evidence to be lost he takes out his audio recorder hits record and listens

" you brought the shit."

"da"

The man in the purple tuxedo open the briefcase and swivels it around so the other man can see it

" are you commie bastards fucking with me"

" no. this here is the solution to your hero problem"

The man in the white suit snaps his fingers one armed guard comes forth with a scale they proceeded to put the vial with its contents on the scale

" the deal said we got 20 ounces but I only see 19" the armed guards from both men Raise their Weapons ready to strike " give it a moment"

The man begrudgingly looks down again and at the scale to reveal exactly 20 oz

Satisfied with what he sees he raises his hand the armed guards lower their weapons

The purple one suddenly spoke" don't forget our deal" " I got it don't worry" the man pulled out a white plastic briefcase and slid over to the other man

he opens the briefcase to reveal documents or more specifically Maps a Citywide blueprints of Tokyo

" these are current yes"

" fresh off the press" true to his word the papers were immaculate no creases or stains we're on the papers"

Izuku readies himself

" begin operation"

Instantly everything turned to chaos all power to the building was switched off the music died instantly lights out everybody stood confused suddenly there is a gunshot followed by another followed then by a flashbang

" it's a trap "

Before the Russian man could finish this sentence gunshots already being thrown in the room cutting down with a purple tuxedo man and his guards mercilessly

" grab the prints and the vile we're getting out of here" deciding better now than never izuku grabbed his concussion grenade and threw it into the room

As soon as the bang roared in the room izuku is already dropping from the ceiling wasting no time he put four bullets into three heads

Working briskly he took all the blueprints and the mysterious vial as well as everybody's phone's

" this is Red Devil one objectives one and three successful objective 2 failure he was gunned down"

" this is Tac Ops affirmative. all units exfil immediately"

Not needing to be told twice izuku got his ass in gear walking towards the only door in the room he stopped for a moment took his rifle and started shooting the wall on the right side of the door ceasing fire he kicked down the door checking left and right stepping over a bloodied corpse he continued down the hall flowing in between obstacles coming upon two men they spotted him and started raising their guns at him but he was faster wasting no time he sent 2 rounds flying down the corridor both impacting right between the eyes coming to an intersection he went wide around the corner checking for any enemies rounding the corner he popped two bullets into a gangster one in the heart and one in the head

Izuku rounded the corner only to get jumped by a gangster engaging him in hand-to-hand combat knocking his rifle from his hands the gangster attempted to thrust a knife into izuku's stomach reacting quickly he diverted the blade grabbing the man's arm and kicking out his extended leg he brought the man down to the ground putting pressure on his arm he dropped the knife wasting no time he unholsters his Glock 18 and shot him twice in the head

Quickly and efficiently

Holstering his sidearm he readied his rifle once more rounding the corner he spotted the exit it was a straight shot only one gangster in the way between him and freedom raising his rifle to bear he pulled the trigger only to be met with resistance popping back in cover behind the corner he checked his weapon finding that it was out of ammunition he quickly depressed the magazine release button as the magazine was falling to the ground he already had a new one in slapping the side of the rifle and chambering a new round he popped the corner and delivered two shots of death quickly and efficiently walking down the hallway he stepped over the body rushing up the stairs and busting down the door Ready to Mow down the enemy but the coast was clear running to the SUV he was joined by the rest of his Squad they quickly mounted the vehicle closing all the doors he gave the driver the signal immediately he started roaring down the alleyway coming to A Street and casually blending in with the traffic this was a successful mission.


	4. change of fate

He never thought in his life in a million years that he would end up in this position as zuku sat ever silently he watched the footage on his smartphone

Showing him running and gunning multiple people quickly and efficiently as he works his way through a hallway it was footage from last night's operation somehow it got out

Of course the government gagged the tape but too many people already saw it and they were asking plenty of questions

"izuku"

Standing at attention and popping quick salute

" afternoon sir"

" at ease come with me you have been summoned by the co"

" it's about the tape isn't it sir"

"you aren't in trouble but the co and xo need to brief you"

"yes sir"

Time skip

I stood in front of the co's room in the position of attention I know it's about the tapes but I still can't help but be afraid of what's going to happen what she's going to say but I steady myself and steel my resolve

the door opens

Hesitantly I walk in the room itself is quite spacious looks more like a study then an actual office everything is disorganized books fill the room from floor to the ceiling.

piles of hard drives litter tables and documents cover every open surface

on the wall over the fireplace a large vintage anti-tank rifle arrests above plaque

" sit please make yourself comfortable"

" yes ma'am "

In front of nice sits a Japanese woman with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes someone described as a supermodel but Behind her unassuming outward appearance she is a battle-hardened Warrior who has thought in many theaters of War across the planet from the fiery oil fields of the Middle East through the Deep jungles of South America her unparalleled combat experience is what landed her in the position of commanding officer for this project

But she's not alone

"how are you izuku "

My attention shift to a Westerner an American named Daniel on loan from the US Navy he works closely with the project as a psychiatrist

" excellent sir" I replied as I took my seat

Co started first " let's get down to business the reason why we called you for this brief is to inform you of our steps regarding this leak of information"

She whips out a cigarette and start smoking it

" we've been ordered by top brass to send you to school''

"...what??..."

" weren't expecting that were you "

" to keep this project Secret the government devised a cover-up story of you being a hero in training"

" didn't they watch the tape"

" not all of them the gag order on the media stops them from showing any clips or pictures of you and only very few thousand people across the country have actually seen the footage"

" then wouldn't they out me"

" the video dropped at 9:40 in the morning and was taken down approximately at 10 a.m. and the reason why I say that is most of the population was either in school at work or doing other activities the government's hoping to sweep this under the rug as conspiracy"

Xo" which is where our plan comes in while many may have not seen the video almost the entire country has heard about you and so to keep from raising suspicion we are sending you into a school to play the role of an average high school hero in training while you're there we are going to fabricate documents of your school record history the details will be given to you after this brief"

" will I be deployed on missions still?"

A silence hung in the room

Xo" no well we have a gag order on the media but the public interest in you is too high if you were to be compromised during a mission or somebody finds you out it would overly complicate things"

Co" naturally you will keep all of our activities Secret and tell no one of who you really are 2 weeks from now you will no longer be who you are right now but a refraction of yourself a false image to hide your true identity do you understand"

I looked out of my hands specifically to my right it's heavily scarred it being my dominant hand it was always the one to go into the most dangerous situation whether it was guarding punching climbing or grabbing something hot

I think to myself for a moment I don't want to leave this is the only place where I've ever had a family no matter how uptight it may seem to other people I truly belong here however I understand I have a duty and Duty always comes first

I clench my hand with the termination" yes ma'am! "

Xo" excellent now headed back to your dorm the details of your new self are in your mail

Co" you have been dismissed"

"yes ma'am"


	5. a nightly Terror

What a beautiful day. Is you could walk down the sidewalk the early morning sun starting to rise into the sky he'd occasionally get an odd look from passerbys pretty gave them no mental capacity for concern today is the interest exam and he had to be on his game

The sun glistened off the glass panels of the school this was it his new start in life taking a deep breath he stepped over the boundary and for only the second time in his professional career he tripped

He immediately brought his second foot in front of him and then temp to catch him but suddenly all the weight was lifted off his shoulders

In fact he was FLOATING before I even had time to question this he was immediately released by whatever Force held him immediately spun around checking his surroundings fighting nothing but a short brunette" was that you?" he began turning around slowly to face her"ye…OH MY GOD ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

"Wha-" "YOUR BLEEDING EVERYWHERE!!"

Amelie the kind Warm Morning Sun was replaced with a harsh brightness looking down he began a notice a wetness on his chest bringing his hand up he felt the icy cold touch of his own blood looking up he saw her and looking down he saw himself in his tactical gear this time she spoke her face nondescript a blank slate of which sounds only come from"YOU ARE ALREADY DEAD KILLED BY THE SICKNESS IN YOUR HEART- beep beep beep' beep beep beep' a click resounded in the empty dark room izuku stared at his clock 5:30 a.m.

What was he to do his mind was groggy the recent nightmare that played is already tormented sleep. still fresh in his mind the words of which ring true with wisdom

The entrance exam to UA doesn't start until about 11:30 he had roughly 3 hours to kill before he had to start getting ready he began coming up with the plan of the day he already crashed out training he had to be at 100% today the next thing on his mind was something to eat but he quickly tossed that one out as well he just moved into his apartment the day before and didn't go shopping yet

He sat there bored and looked across his room until he spotted a cardboard box with a government serial number labeled on to it that's right he did not unpack yet immediately spurred into action he swiftly got up from his seat and casually walked over to his box now the Box itself only contained his few personal items an Xbox a pair of well worn inline hockey style skates and a box of photos

Grabbing the Box He immediately went to his designated room in the apartment (which was still Barren)

And he gently set down the Box

He pulled out his phone and checked the time 5:32 a.m.

Shit


	6. chapter name insert here :-P

Izuku stood outside the gates of UA Academy the sun was glistening his immediate sense of deja vu kicked in and he stepped in forward taking extra emphasis not to trip the first step in

he stopped he stood there for a second maybe he was just being paranoid then suddenly a brunette walked past him her clothes nearly identical he brought up his hand to his chest it was dry it's cool just breathe in and out

"And then that cunt decided that she wasn't going to talk to me anymore"

" just because you-" izuku turned around it was not that often that he heard such rude language in public but when his eyes landed on to the subject how to do a double take to make sure he wasn't hallucinating

katsuki bakugou and 3 others

suddenly his mind flashed with the memories of their last encounter his scar is still there on his stomach deeply burned into his skin forever he actually can't feel anything on that spot anymore but it occasionally itches incessantly I constant reminder

" hey move faggot "

Izuku stood there

" hey tough shit I told you to move"

Izuku's anger started to rise his hand twist just ever-so-slightly but this was not the time or place

" I'm sorry please excuse me I didn't mean to be in your way"

" finally fuck man I wonder what kind of mother raises such a useless piece of shit can't even understand basic ass orders"

katsuki continued on with his posse

" so I took her hair and yanked off her extensions teaches that hore to never play with me like that again"

izuku stopped listening the marohnic mannerisms in which katsuki spoke it hurt his brain to listen

he would have his time soon but for now he must remain focused on the task

(((((((((((( time skip))))))))))

Izuku sat in the furthest row in back from his vantage point he could clearly see katsuki

And the brunette

He chose to take this time to relax a little a mistake amongst professional soldiers he learned is being too uptight it's bad for both mind and body paying attention when you don't need to makes you sloppy later. Just as he leaned back in his chair present Mike Strode onto the stage

" good morning boys and girls today I will be giving your instructions for your exam my name is present mic!!... I see I have some extremely enthusiastic fans out there so calm down we're about to begin our presentation"

" today you are all going to be taking your exams the testing area will divided into 5 exam zones after departing the auditorium you will be given a card with your destination and you will Bard the corresponding bus you have three different types of enemies for this exam as well a one-point enemy a two-point enemy and a three-point enemy each Enemy progressively stacks in difficulty as their point value increases

Now I've done my job and told you all you people need to know to make yourself successful any questions?"

" excuse me sir but I have a question" " give it to me" " on the printout I was provided it list four enemies not three if this is an error on official UA materials it is shameful we are excellent students from across the nation and we expect the best from the best school in the nation"

" and you all the way in the back stop muttering it's distracting the rest of us"

To some of the words might have been taken as an insult others might have even been embarrassed but to izuku he only heard constructive points the manner of which may have been rude and condescending but it spoke nothing but truth to him in fact this guy gives it exactly as he sees it and he is sharp between the ears that keeps you alive in a life-or-death situation izuku made a mental note to keep this guy close to him when he gets into UA

" all right all right that is true there is a fourth enemy but it's a 0 pointer imagine it like a boss that you can't defeat the main point of the enemy is to be an obstacle that you can't defeat and you must work around it to be successful in this exam"

" any further questions?" ……..

" alright without further ado everybody make your way out front of the building there will be five designated bus to take you to your exam areas.

good luck everybody!"


	7. action (03-16 17:19:52)

Izuku casually watched as the simulated buildings passed by him

he was riding to the bus to his training destination in front of him sat katsuki normally most other people would be terrified or even intimidated by his presence he half expected himself to be wreathing in anger izuku summed it up to him knowing that there's some more important stuff out there in the world then Petty anger and revenge he would still beat katsuki's ass one day he decided that a long time ago but as far as he's concerned it's nothing but a task on his bucket list

Rationally he should be upset even angry and disgruntled but he just sat there it was almost like he could feel the anger somewhere else disconnected from his own soul it was like the engine of a manual transmission car revving ready for him to drop the clutch and have all of his anger connected flow through his body

He was angry he just didn't feel it or maybe that's what he just tells himself

The bus jerks to a halt " alright everybody you're all going to wait outside the gate when it opens you will go and complete the exam if you're able body to after this exam you will make it back to the front gate and await further instruction any questions?"

" good now get off my bus"

Izuku stayed seated in the bus he was going to scope out the competition as they walked by

The sharp guy from earlier with glasses came down the aisle first before he could pass katsuki

Jumped out of his seat" watch out nerd I'm never going to be second to anybody" "hmm"

katsuki quickly got off the bus followed calmly by the guy with glasses a couple more people passed off the bus weird octopus guy caught his eye as he walked off just as izuku prepared to get up and walk off the bus he was suddenly passed buy a girl with brown hair.

Izuku followed her off the bus

))))))))) time skip

It's been 30 minutes already with izuku's background in Special Forces he understands for an examination to take place there must be preparation but right now this is trying his nerves you would think they would do it the day before but I guess even the best isn't good all the time

!!! " attention all students we are sorry for the inconvenience we are now ready to continue on with this exam please approach the white line at the door and wait until the exam begins''

One competitor set up in the middle of the line but he was quickly shoved out of the way by katsuki bakugou nobody wanted to start a fight on their exam day so they all just ducked down and prepared for the examination. Izuku got up to the line

" at the ready!!"

"3"

"2"

"1"

Suddenly the doors quickly opened before anybody could have reacted izuku is already running at full speed into the city veering right he starts jumping up onto the roofs of the buildings he remembered a quote from his trainer back in his early days

" you can't defeat me Anakin I have The High Ground"

No maybe that was a movie he watched or something anyway it wasn't important izuku knew knew he had to get into a position of power he was in hostile territory with no weapons no armor and no quirk

But also

he didn't know the type of attacks these enemies had or the best way to defeat them the best thing you could do is to observe the situation and build a plan stop,see,think

Izuku suddenly halted he was already a couple of blocks ahead of most of the competition his intense training from from his early age has resulted in performance rivaling professional athletes he could probably run across this entire simulated City three times before he started to feel anything right now he needs to stop and watch

What caught his eye when you look down into the street surprised even him katsuki was using the Heatblast from his hands to propel himself each explosion resounded behind him as he gained more and more speed so fast in fact that he almost crashed head-on with the first enemy

katsuki destroyed the robot with his Quirk and continued on but as far as a izuku was concerned he has seen enough he already knew how to defeat the first enemy it was a repurposed Riot bot used in the United States its primary form of locomotion was a gyroscopic ball fixed to the bottom of its chassis it was great for mass production but it was prone to tip over really easily but but he had to still remain cautious its ability to work with other bots in the area to develop battle plans making it a formidable team player

one-on-one it would be no problem for him but you he would have to watch out to make sure they didn't cluster shit him

Without wasting any more time is izuku ran to the edge of the building looking down he spotted his first enemy he backed up a few feet and started running towards the ledge immediately doing a cartwheel but his hands hooked into the edge of the roof as he used his momentum to power shoot himself towards the bot with reflexes a highly trained individual could possess

He expertly grabbed and wrapped himself around the back of the bot in it's immediate attempt to stabilize itself it started rolling backwards izuku quickly reached up to the exposed wire behind its head and yanked the cord protruding from its neck slowly it started to slow down until it came down to a stop he jumped off as it suddenly fell forward first one down now the rest to go

At first his body was rigid like a stiff joint that wasn't used in a long time but slowly and surely as the test went on he became liquid he would bend around punches almost as if his body was liquid seemingly warping behind the Shields of the Bots he was in the zone his maximum concentration nothing could stop him now his heart was pumping is combos were strong using years of experience agility and athleticism he searched and destroyed any enemy that presented itself zuku

for lack of a better term on a ro--BOOOOOM!!

Izuku look up and what he saw surprised him a massive robot stomping through the city he watched as the other students ran past him attempting to escape the robot turning around he began to--" HELP"

He froze turning around to find that same brown haired girl. for the first time that day he clearly got a look at her face

She look pretty cute

katsuki ignored her as he leaped over the trench she was in

"HELP ME PLEASE"

Ignoring his tactical knowledge izuku ran to her rescue jumping over debris and Fallen enemies he stood over she watched back at him with a pleading gaze without even wasting much time izuku slung her over his shoulder and began running down the street towards the exit immediately as he left a massive foot stomp down on where he was previously it's weight Shifting the concrete making him bounce along with it but he was undeterred as he dodged each foot as they came down then suddenly a bot was in front of him but it didn't matter he ran up along a nearby piece of concrete and jumped planting his foot squarely on its head and propelling himself forward just out of the gate in time

" the exam has now concluded please await for further instructions"


	8. midoriya the badass

Izuku sat down he had been waiting for his letter of confirmation for 3 days he wasn't worried he knows he got enough points to pass the exam

Getting up he walked to his front door to check if it came again

When he opened his mailbox he was pleasantly greeted with a green envelope taking it. he "quickly" walked to his kitchen he sat down gracefully and stared at the envelope and what can be described as an animalistic aggressiveness he tore the package open to find a disk

"Hello young midoriya it is me allmight "

It was a hologram

" I'm sure you've been dying to know how well you've done in the examination so I'm going to cut straight to the chase"

" you have passed based on your exemplary abilities that you've displayed during the examination you're only second in terms of points in the entire examination however I personally believe you should be first While others ran from a possibility to help somebody you ran in head-first determined that nobody got hurt to me that's a hero"

" because of your Fearless actions especially without the use of a quark we have decided to allow you to continue on schooling into the UA Academy hope to see you in class we will email you your classes and a supply list have an excellent night midoriya"

Izuku was surprised he did better than he expected

So good in fact he was about to leave to the convenience store for some snacks

""""""""Time skip)))

The fluorescent lights beamed down on shelves

Izuku was at a loss would he get takis or get some soda (its called pop) his first check won't come in till tomorrow. He only has a couple of dollars maybe if he got the small bag he could still bu-BOOM!

the door was slammed open by 2 gangster looking guys they came down the aisle izuku was in. they passed

And as they did izuku watched them as they picked their items and went up to the front desk paid and left

Izuku got the whole bag instead.

Walking up to the counter he paid and then left

(((((((((((((((( another one))))))))))))

He took the scenic route on his way back home he enjoyed walking the streets at night admiring the overhead wiring as he walked the calm night would be ruined however by a screech immediately he took off in the direction as izuku closed in he heard the sounds of a scuffle rounding a corner he saw the seen

The same brunette from the exam was pinned to the ground by a thug with his friend holding down her arms izuku took a fighting stance "GET OFF HER!"

"Whut ?"

"I said get off her!"

One thug look to his friend

" what's this guy for fucking real"

He gets off the girl

" tough guy over here thinks he can tell me what the fuck to do"

The thug began too Loosely walkover

" this little faggot boy think he is going to come to my neighborhood" the thug pulled out his gun" and tell me what the fuck to do"

Pressing it to the side of midoriya's head he began to forcefully rub the barrel to his skull with so much force that caused his head to bleed

" what's wrong pussy fart do someth-!!"

Within an instant faster than the blink of an eye izuku speared the thugs arm with his hand his fingers penetrating deep into his arm (not cutting into his arm) punching a nerve that controlled his hand immediately the grip on a pistol loosened and it fell to the ground

" what the fuck you do-

midoriya went for the jugular literally

With skill and training he performed a judo chop across the neck knocking him out

"You mother fucker your guna die "

The second Thug pulled out his own weapon and squared its sights on midoriya

Wasting no action or unnecessary movement izuku pulled out his custom Glock and fired

Dead center between the eyes

The whole incident only happened within 1.38 seconds

AHHHHHH!

Yo spoiler alert they're totally going to bang


	9. walk in silence

"Yes ma'am"

Izuku hung up his phone and looked over to the brunette who was in a state of shock

Having most likely just seen the first person to die in front of her to most it would be a traumatic experience guess she is not the exception

"Uhh miss?''

"Why did you kill him?"

This wasn't what he was expecting she can't be serious right

"It's because i had to"

"No you didn't you knocked out the other guy just fine why couldn't you do it to the other guy too?!"

The situation is deteriorating fast if he doesn't play along she may become confrontational

He just has to stall until the agents get here

"Do you think that human lives are just things to take with no consideration"

Sirens rang in the distance

"No it's not like that"

"Than what's it supposed to be like"!

izuku could see the agents coming down the road disguised as cops

"You know what. don't waste your breath i just hope you have a good lawyer before you go to jail"

The agents pulled up and casually walks up to us

"your both under arrest"

Time skip to some time later =

Izuku stood at attention as his co walked in

"We got her to sign the non disclosure agreement"

She walked over the to the clustered table and sat down

"Her name is uraraka ochaco she is 15 years old and also goes to your school her family's history suggest she comes from a poor family and seeks to become a hero to bring her family out of poverty"

Intelligence is key in any situation the more you know about the people around you the better

"I'm not going to lie you cut it close we got 15 emergency calls for gunshots in the area

However you seem to be lucky "

Izuku looked dumbfounded

''The perp you captured provided some interesting information . she reclined in her chair pulling out a file. They happen to be part of the same gang as the high level bosses in the operation 3 months ago''

"You mean the russian deal?" "precisely information from up top also indicates that one of the targets is the school your currently going to"

"So you didn't send me there to get rid of me ?"

"I can't deny or confirm at this time however your new task is to defend the school you will also be in charge of security of the school your main job however will to be to wipe out all threats to the school "

"Meaning "

"You will take out crime elements near the school and be the dark crusader who stalks the knight "

"Like batman ?. not quite your job will be to eliminate and destroy you understand".

As izuku looked into his co's face her happy demeanor was replaced with a hollow cold calculating eyes an energy flooded the room it's dark murderous aura threatened death to all in attendance it's the oldest quirk humans have blood thirst "now leave you have your marching orders."

Izuku walked out the door into the main lobby he was to escort uraraka to her residence for the night she was waiting for him or someone chance have it she wasn't told he was walking her home "uraraka ochako ?" her face twisted as she looked at izuku "your my escort?"

"Yes lets go" the walk back was tense and filled with uncomfortable silence it was now early in the morning and cold out as wel. l izuku took out his phone 3:30am he had 1 text from his co

"Student loan debt address required for further action " it was code all the information for his new job would be at his house "why did you kill that person?" izuku looked up off his phone

"Because i had to……...it was 2 on 1 …………….." "what did they do to deserve that "

"Don't tell anybody you heard this from me but i looked at the file of the person i killed. his name was kenjiro hoshita he was born to a foreigner woman from china for the beginning of his life he lived in a slum the world he inhabited was dominated by drugs prostitution and gang violence .

The reason his mom came here was to escape china's oppressive government and she had him as an anchor baby what she really did was escape to a elevated form of poverty

There was no future for her and when her baby boy became a young man she was deported left with no home and no future he joined a gang and began building his criminal resume his first charge on paper was theft followed by assault and battery then rape which landed him in jail while in jail he networked with a larger yakuza gang and became a member upon his release

sense then he has been responsible for the murder of 23 people albeat most of his kills were other gang members but 7 people were innocent ……" "..."

" i know you think people are redeemable but sometimes you need to just kill somebody"

uraraka face was darkened as she deduced the information it chernd in her brain as she thought about all the moral complexities but izuku saw a familuare focus in here eyes as she walked it was the stair of understanding izuku told her a hard truth and it would take some time for her but he had faith

Then she spoke "were here"

It was a small apartment it surprised izuku as he was across the street "alright give me your phone." "no " izuku stairs "its dead and i haven't been able to charge it" izuku produced a pen and paper and wrote down his number "im your point of contact call me if there is an issue and good night ." izuku then turned and left.


End file.
